


Hit me baby one more time

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mild Angst, Mild Fluff, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: One evening reader spots Loki outside the Avenger’s Tower, but doesn’t catch him. After weeks of unsuccessful search, Loki comes to her with an offer, displeased when she refuses.





	

You glanced through the wall made of windows on the top of the Avenger’s Tower. Tony had changed its name since the team finally got along and became closer after Loki’s attack. As to Loki – you all didn’t care what happened to him after Thor took him to Asgard.

You didn’t live in the Tower, thou, deciding that your own apartment was a better idea. You were close enough, however, so when Steve texted you asking if you wanted to watch a movie with him and Nat, you got there in less than half an hour.

They were still discussing what to watch. Natasha wanted something rather action filled while Steve couldn’t let go of another Disney movie. Why a supersoldier was obsessed with princesses was an absolute mystery to you.

Rolling your eyes, you approached the large TV and took the remote.

“We’re watching The Conjuring and I don’t give a flying duck whether you like it or not,” you declared, picking the movie and sitting between Nat and Steve on the couch.

Nat only smirked at you, giving you a nod. You and her were close friends, having been trained in the same Academy and after leaving it, both of you were trying to keep in touch. You appreciated her presence in your life, just as much as she valued yours,  even if none of you never really voiced it.

Steve fidgeted next to you.

“Y/N, are you sure?”

“Yes, I am. Are you afraid, Captain?”

“No!” he exclaimed, offended, but you saw an unsure look in his eyes.

Well, that would be fun.

______

“Steven, I am not going to stay the night here.”

“But it’s all your fault! You made me watch this movie, you can’t just go now.”

“You’re a superhero and you got scared by a horror movie? Steve, please, man up!” you sighed, lifting a palm to your face. You never imagined you would witness such thing – a supersoldier, America’s first Avenger hiding behind a pillow and jumping every time there was a louder noise of sudden image on the screen.

“Besides, Nat is staying and she-“

“I’m not cuddling him, Y/N, don’t you even ask.”

“Oh, for Christ’s sake…” you murmured as Natasha walked past you, giving you a teasing look. ‘I hate you’ you mouthed to her and turned your eyes back at Steve.

“Okay, so how about we watch Little Mermaid so you can forget the horror?”

“Sure!” Steve beamed and you collapsed on the couch next to him, wondering how he even managed to fight off an army from outer space and was afraid of ghosts and creepy dolls. Unbelievable.

______

Two hours later you were walking down the street, heading to your apartment. Steve assured you he would be able to sleep soundly now and made you promise you would text him as soon as you got home.

Humming the songs from the movie you were discretely scanning the surroundings. It was your second nature, you couldn’t help it, and more often than not it allowed you to get rid of the problems before they even appeared.

For example, right now. You noticed a tall man standing still in the narrow alley between two blocks, not so far away from the Tower. You were aware that many people was coming near it simply to watch it, hoping to meet someone from the Avengers, but there was something different in that man. His slim figure seemed oddly familiar.

“Oh, son of a bitch…” you whispered to yourself when you finally realized why you had that impression. Pulling out your phone, you unlocked it and dialed Steve’s number just in case.

“Hey, you!” you yelled, quickening your steps and approaching the man fast, “Loki, I know it’s you!”

Upon hearing his name, Loki cocked his head to the direction you were coming from, taking a step back when he noticed how close you were. In the dim light from the street light you only saw his usual smirk and then he was gone, leaving you confused and shocked.

How was he here? How did he escape his asgardian prison without anyone noticing? And how Earth’s mightiest heroes didn’t spot him earlier?

Your mind were racing, question and thoughts darting through your brain and you were sure you wouldn’t get any sleep tonight. You had to figure out where Loki could hide, why did he come here and how you could capture him. You decided to not inform the rest, only for now. If you failed, then you would tell them. They deserved a break, after all.

_____

Despite all your efforts, all the time you had devoted entirely to seeking Loki, you had nothing. No trace. Not even the tiniest evidence he might be on Earth. As if you had seen many of his illusions. Damn, you began to think that you might have seen an illusion not a real person.

But you didn’t give up. A week had passed by, yet you were busy as a bee as you spend your free time on looking for a certain God who was believed to be imprisoned. Obviously, you couldn’t just contact Thor and ask if he knew where Loki was because there was a chance he escaped the prison and was walking on Earth. Thor would most likely take it too seriously and freak out too much, while you wanted to just get over with it as discretely as you could.

You were entertaining an idea of telling Natasha and asking for her help when, after another algorithm you typed in, your program gave you zero results. You leaned in your chair, closing your eyes for a moment, trying to come up with more information you could use. You were about to reach for your phone when you heard a disturbing noise in your bedroom.

Your eyes shot open as you jumped from the chair, taking your gun from the desk. None of your friends would sneak in uninvited, they knew better than to startle to and appear out of blue, which left only one possibility.

Someone was attacking you.

You slipped off of you flats, stepping barefoot to the room, trying to be as quiet as possible. You lifted the gun and kicked the door open, entering the room, alert and ready to shoot anyone who dared assaulting you.

“I come in peace!” screamed the intruder and threw his arms up into the air in surrender.

You gasped, lowering your pistol.

“Loki?! The hell are you doing here?”

“I have an offer,” he said in a deep, honey-like voice and you knew he meant business. Which for you meant trouble, of course.

“And what could you possibly offer me?” you quirked an eyebrow and folded your arms over your chest after you slid the gun behind the back of your jeans. His lips spread into a cocky smirk, making you even more suspicious.

“I need something you posses. Information. I must know every detail, everything about the so-called Avengers. In exchange, I will give you anything you want. Just name it.”

“No, no, no, wait. You expect me to betray my friends and become your spy-“

“My ally, Y/N.”

“-whatever, and for what? A pile of gold? A place in Asgard?”

“Anything you wish for, I am ready to give you,” Loki declared smoothly, taking in your stern expression and wide opened eyes. His eyes wandered about your body leisurely.

“Hell no. You actually believed I would be so stupid and accept your offer? I’ll ask Bruce to knock some sense into you next time you will see him and let me assure you – it will be very soon. I’ll take care of it.”

“Don’t threaten me, mortal. I am a god, I will not fret,” he growled, making a step towards you and you instantly reacted. Your gun was now pointed right between his eyes.

“How’s that for you, huh? Not so cocky anymore?”

“You can play with your tiny gun as much as you desire and pretend you are an excellent spy, irreplaceable and skilled beyond measure but we both know that in the end you are nothing more than a pet. Avenger’s whore, a toy they can-“

His spiteful tirade was stopped by your hand meeting his right cheek in a loud slap. Loki’s head snapped to the side, his eyes wide in shock and disbelief.

And you, you were furious. Anger was blazing inside you, you were panting heavily as you looked at him with rage in your eyes. You pursed your lips into a thin line, mentally readying yourself for one more smack if he wouldn’t shut up.

“ _Oh, I like her_ ,” he thought to himself as he returned his gaze at you, a strange fondness filling him. He always fancied women, who could fight for themselves, who weren’t afraid of standing against someone or something they didn’t like. And, by Odin’s beard, you were breathtakingly alluring with firing wrath in your eyes.

He licked his lips as he gave you one last cheeky smirk.

“Until next time, Y/N,” he said and before you could do anything, stepped to the window and jumped out. You ran to it, leaning to see where he went, but he was gone. There was an empty street below but no Loki.

“Fuck it, fuck fuckity fucking fuck!” you muttered as you made your way back to the living room and took your cell from the desk. You dialed a number and after a few signals, your call was picked up.

“Nat, you may wanna sit. I have a bomb to drop…”


End file.
